¡Felices pascuas! Un nuevo amor Nace
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: En plena celebración de Pascua Ash, y Misty tienen una discusión. Pero la lección más grande se las darán sus Pokèmon Pikachu y Azumarril, no son mencionados en el fic pero, ellos dos prepraron esa sorpresa a sus entrenadores. Precuela directa de Ella fue secuestrada, She was Kidnaped.


_**¡Felices pascuas! Nace un nuevo amor.**_

_**Por:**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Bienvenidos sean a una nueva historia mía para el día de Pascua, espero que sea de su agrado sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia que es precuela directa de Ella fue secuestrada She has Kidnaped.**_

_**Érase la tarde de un domingo de pascua, como siempre nosotros dos estábamos peleando por cualquier cosa más sin embargo, lejos de darnos cuenta de lo que nuestros Pokémon estaban planeando, a escondidas de nosotros Qué son unos pillos pero aún así los queremos ya cuando, nosotros paramos nuestra discusión vimos que había un montón de huevos, de pascua esparcidos por todo el gimnasio Y es que al regresar de la región de Alola, Y si Llama a mi madre decirle que quién iba a llegar, a la casa que iba a ir al gimnasio de misty para pasar a saludarla y a recordar viejos, tiempos que me daría yo en unos tres días voy a quedarme tres días allá en dónde mi mejor, amiga mí madre me entendió y deseó la mejor de mi suerte, mi adorara Sirenita se quedó asustda cuándo yo me que daría por 3 días junto a ella, y al segundo día en la tarde empezó nuestra estúpida discusión por algo sin motivo. **_

— teniendo tanto tiempo para visitar, mi casa y hasta ahora te dignas en venir pero la verdad me alegra mucho saber, que tú cumplas tus promesas aunque sea tarde pero la cumples y para mi eso significa, mucho para mí Ash. — sé que sido, muy descuidado pero siempre cumpliré mis promesa.

— no me malinterpretes pero de importancia, irse que mi sombra mucho en como has madurado a pesar de que no, nos hemos visto por mucho tiempo sé que ahorita estábamos discutiendo, pero decidí parar Porque te vi muy diferente muy cambiado Y eso La verdad me sorprendió, pero me agradó que acepte sus errores en realidad somas virtudes, tuyas o yo la veo como virtudes porque me da entender que tú has cambiado y eso me agrada mucho, comentó La pelirroja a Ash.

— No Tú tranquila sí Admito que he cambiado, y madurado porque no todo en la vida hay que pensar solamente en Pokémon, o en comida también tengo otras prioridades más importantes que lo anterior y sí quiero conocer, tener una novia, comentó Ash a Misty.

_Y otra vez iniciamos una pequeña discusión, por lo mismo porque yo cuando le dije a misty quería tener una novia La niña, se me puso celosa no sabe todavía a la que quiero es a ella y no quiero a ninguna, otra chica Ella solita cayó en su trampa por darse celos así misma además, pronto ella se dará cuenta de Quién es la persona de la que yo estoy, enamorado yo no sé porque ella se pone en estas cosas pero mejor la paró en Seco, antes de algo peor y nos enojemos y quedemosen emistados._

—Misty ¡Calmate por Dios y Arceus! No, es lo que tú piensas niña así es que no tienes porqué estar sacando conclusiones, antes de tiempo en ningún momento he hablado de alguien en específico. Así es que vayamos bajando las revoluciones a estas discusiones estúpidas, porque la verdad yo ahorita no estoy enamorado pero creo que aún no es el momento, de confesarmele a la que tengo a la par de mí.

_Esto desubicó de sobremanera a nuestra pelirroja, Ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a saber qué es la quién estar enamorado de Ash, aunque creo que ella entendió mal porque prácticamente me, detuve confesando a ella y no entendió esa directa-indirecta creo que Misty, está confundiendo las cosas Más sin embargo tendré ventaja sobre esto ya, que así me le podré confesar hoy mismo y decirle cuanto la amo._

—¡Mist calmate! Por favor, vamos No seas, celosa No seas inmadura tanto que me críticas que soy inmaduro ahora tú estás a, poner la misma no chiquita tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y si queremos, tener un futuro juntos debes de dejar de dudar de mí siempre estaré ahí para ti Pero, por favor no tengas dudas de mí se lo que tú piensas te conozco muy bien, y no me hace falta adivinar que tú tienes algo muy escondido y que muy pronto, espero qué me lo revele porque la verdad yo tengo cosas que decirte y revelarte también, comentó Ash a su mejor amiga.

_Curioso muy curioso quien Esta vez, sí me puso atención Pero cuando me iba a decir algo vi para afuera y vi que en el, patio que colinda con el gimnasio habían huevos de pascuas y me dije para mí mismo, creo que ya el momento ha llegado Ese es el momento correcto y él y el lugar, correcto para hacerle una confesión a mí sí voy a darlo todo por el todo Para ganarme,su corazón Entonces se me ocurrió una idea y se la hice saber a mi mejor, amiga y ella captó la idea y se fue detrás mío y fue recogiendo los huevos, de chocolates que no se cómo los consiguieron y al finalizar, la recolecta, se lo repartieron, entre los dos, y encontraron un huevo muy particular y Ash, procedió a hablar._

— Lo que quiero decirte es que yo te amo, con todo mi corazón es a ti a la chica que amo no deberías haberte puesto celosa, cuando yo te dije que yo amaba a una chica pero no especifique quien era la, chica porque quería que agarraras esa indirecta directa que te dieras cuenta que tú, eres la chica que yo amaba o yo amo con todo mi ser por favor no dudes de mi amor, comentó Ash a su mejor amiga y compañera.

_Mi comentario la dejó sin habla la chica, que había quedado sin habla por mi confesión que le hice en este momento, no podía dirigir muy fácilmente esa información que me acabo de dar Pero sé, que ella me va a corresponder. porqué seguidamente me da un beso, y lo profundice lo más rápidamente y sentía como nuestras bailaban entre sí, luego nos separamos y me dijo lo siguiente._

— Ahora yo no tengo dudas de que tú me amas en verdad gracias por darme ese bofetón de realidad y la verdad sí lo Admito me estaba muriendo en Celos al pensar que era otra chica de la que tú sabes enamorar Nunca pensé nunca caí que era yo de las que tú estabas hablando, como no me di cuenta antes, comentó Misty a su novio.

_¡Felices pascuas! Dijimos todos._

_**Sí Ash y misty Se volvieron a besar profundizaron, su beso y volvieron a hacer el beso francés y estaban bailando sus, lenguas de un lado para otro de nuevo y demostrando así el amor que se, tienen entre ellos dos.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 Presentó**_

_**¡Felices pascuas! Nace un nuevo amor.**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que esta precuela sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la segunda parte esté nuevo fic espero que tenga una buena acogida quiero demostrar el otro lado de un final feliz a uno de desesperanza y pensar que no saldrá nada bien.**_

_**Comentario de escritor: Últimamente nos han estado plageando, y no saben lo que nos cuesta hacer un capítulo un one Shot, nosotros nos enfocamos en traerles el mejor contenido pero no es justo que copien nuestras historias que nos costó escribir para hacerlas pasar por suyas cuando no lo es no saben lo que y esos no verdaderos escritores, les pido que me avisen si han visto alguien usando mis historias, hay que pararlo esto.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen a su debido autor o autores.**_

_**Editado 21 de Abril del 2019.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_


End file.
